1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for oceanographic sampling, and more particularly to a freely drifting sensor set with signal processor, power pack and acoustic telemetry transducer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oceanographic measurements are generally obtained by seagoing vessels which stream instruments overboard or which launch expendable or retrievable instrumentation packages. Expendable instrumentation packages are also launched from aircraft. In either situation station keeping is necessary to retrieve the data. From a practical point of view there are areas which are inaccessible for such oceanographic measurements. Therefore, an oceanographic measurement system is desired which can provide long term realtime data without the requirement of station keeping.